Not in That Way
by Grimmster Girl
Summary: "I'm in love with you, but you don't feel the same way." Part one is set during season 3, and part two is set during season 4.
1. Through Shawn's Eyes

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't published a story in a while, school has been really busy. Anyways, this is my first Psych fanfiction I have posted, so I hope you enjoy it! It is going to have two separate parts, so keep your eyes open for the next part. Please review**!

**Disclaimer: Still, I own nothing, **_**NOTHING.**_

* * *

_And I hate to say I love you_

_When it's so hard for me_

_And I hate to say I want you_

_When you make it so clear you don't want me_

Shawn was sitting on his bed, his face blank. His alarm clock read 3:07am, but it was another sleepless night for the pseudo-psychic. Thoughts of Juliet, the beautiful blonde detective that he had fallen completely and utterly in love with ran through his mind on an endless repeat. He loved her with all his heart and soul, since the moment he laid eyes on her, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. She didn't feel the same way about him, and Juliet had made that crystal clear several times.

_2008_

"You're one of my best friends," Juliet told Shawn as they were walking out of the precinct to get some lunch. "I just don't want to lose you."

Shawn had tried to convince her to go out with him several times, and each time she said "no" he would pretend like it was no big deal, or that he was joking, or that he was just mindlessly flirting. But this time, this rejection hurt the most. Shawn loved their friendship, it was so important to him, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings at bay.

Shawn just tried to shake it off, "You'll never lose me," he responded.

_Present_

Shawn yearned for something more, he needed to kiss her, to hold her hand, to feel her skin up against his. He needed to be something more than just friends.

Maybe Juliet didn't realize how much Shawn actually loved her. He flirted with her almost every single day, but it's not like flirting actually means anything. It was just that Shawn could never gather up enough courage to actually tell her how much he _really _loved her.

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry believe me I love you_

_Just not in that way_

Her beautiful smile, her child-like laugh, how could Shawn not fall in love with her? Juliet cared so much about others, she put her life on the line every day to save someone she hardly knew. She was perfect, and he was just a fool in love.

_And I hate to say I need you_

_I'm so reliant_

_I'm so dependent _

_I'm such a fool_

Shawn would see Juliet with a boyfriend occasionally. It broke his heart a little more each time he saw another man's arms around her waist, another man's lips kissing hers.

Shawn would silently curse to himself. _That should be me holding her hand, _he thought to himself. _That should be me walking down the pier with her, kissing her on the beach, holding her close to me and refusing to let her go. _

At least Juliet was happy, all Shawn wanted was to see her happy. If she would never reciprocate his feelings toward her, at least she was content in another man's arms, no matter how much it hurt Shawn to see her in someone else's arms.

_You will never know this feeling_

_You will never see through these eyes_

It was a pain that Shawn could not describe, a pain that was so hard to bare. His heart was shattered and stomped on. No one could feel the pain he felt, no one understood. Shawn longed for Juliet, but she did not long for him. He loved her with every fiber in his being, and the worst pain ever was knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The exhausted pseudo-psychic opened his eyes and sighed. It was 3:52 am. Shawn laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. His heart ached as he finally closed his eyes to try to find sleep.

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry believe me _

_I love you but not in that way_

* * *

Song: Not in That Way by Sam Smith. From the album In the Lonely Hour, copyright 2014, Capitol Records.


	2. Through Juliet's Eyes

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I injured my tailbone. My days have consisted of lots of icing lately and I did not get a chance to type this up. Anyway, here is part two, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

* * *

_And I hate to say I love you_

_When it's so hard for me_

_And I hate to say I want you_

_When you make it so clear you don't want me_

Juliet sat at her desk, a pen in her hand, and a stack of paperwork laid out in front of her. She had been procrastinating getting a start on the daunting pile all morning; she just could not seem to focus on her work. Focusing proved to be a difficult task for Juliet when she had the attractive psychic and his girlfriend acting all lovey-dovey just fifty feet away from where she sat.

Her mind spun in about a million different directions as she watched the two lovebirds roam about the police station.

Jealousy. Anger. Heartache.

Shawn and Abigail had arrived at the station earlier that morning, and had just milled about ever since, not seeming to have any place to go, anything to do. Juliet watched as Abby took both of Shawn's hands into hers, and kissed him on the lips.

Sadness. Irritation. Jealousy.

_Why couldn't that be me? _Juliet wondered, as she leaned her head on her hand, starting to daydream. She already knew the answer to her question, though, and she chuckled. _Of course he wouldn't love me, of course he wouldn't choose me. He could have any girl he wanted in the entire world, so why would he choose some average blonde? I'm not beautiful. I'm not witty. I'm just your average blonde girl, that's it. Why wouldn't he choose the gorgeous brunette with her charming personality, and her genuine sweetness?_

God, she hated Abby.

Juliet sighed, _this is stupid, _she told herself. But, she loved him, she needed him, she longed for his touch.

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry believe me I love you_

_Just not in that way_

There was absolutely nothing Juliet could do about her feelings. Juliet wanted to tell him how much she cared for him, how much she loved him, but how could she when she knew he didn't feel the same way? It broke her heart enough, knowing deep down he didn't love her, but she didn't think she could handle hearing it told to her in person.

Shawn wanted nothing more than to just be friends. He was happy. Abigail made Shawn happy, and that was it. He loved Abigail. They were meant for each other.

_He loves Abby, not me, _Juliet thought.

_You will never know this feeling_

_You will never see through these eyes_

_ Stop it! _Juliet scolded herself for getting so off task. She needed to forget Shawn and get back to her work, her job.

Forgetting Shawn would prove to be an impossible task, but Juliet set aside her feelings for the psychic for the moment, and got to work on the stack of papers piled high on her desk.

_I'd never ask you cause deep down_

_I'm certain I know what you'd say_

_You'd say I'm sorry believe me _

_I love you but not in that way_

* * *

**_Song: Not in That Way by Sam Smith. From the album In the Lonely Hour, copyright 2014, Capitol Records._**


End file.
